


Bared Teeth and Empty Arms

by Sildominarin



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Bad Ass Librarian, Don't Mess with Librarians, F/M, Family, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildominarin/pseuds/Sildominarin
Summary: Imhotep has taken her son. He will come to regret that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts).



Her arms are empty.

It is an odd sensation, as Alex is rarely still enough that Evy can wrap her arms around him nowadays. He runs everywhere, chattering and excited. Always wanting to see, always wanting to do and to learn. Rick has bemoaned his inquisitive nature even as he'd grinned at her, informing his wife that their son has inherited her terrible habits and would she please tell him not to poke his nose in every book and tomb they explore? The complaints are always followed by a kiss, one of the quick ones that fall just at the corner of her lips ad still-after all these years- make her blush.

It was never her plan, in the beginning. She had gone to Egypt because it was in her blood-- the ancestry of a mother whose face she could not always remember outside her locket, but who had been patient and loving and loved nothing more than her family and adventure. She had been young when their plane had crashed, when they had been killed by what some whispered to be an ancient curse, and in the years following Evy would find proof enough to believe it. But their loss had been devastating, and she had turned into her work to survive it. Had turned away from many other distractions- never Jonathon, though, no matter how many times he came with trouble- and it was all the family she needed. She had her work, even if the Bembridge scholars could not see it, and it was enough for her.

It hadn't been, of course, for if Evy was nothing else she was her mothers daughter and adventure was in her blood.

Hamunaptra had been...well, it had been something. Thrilling and terrifying and just a touch romantic, though she would always feel terrible about the fate that had befallen their American counterparts. Imhotep had been a nightmare come to life, and the few hours she'd spent alone with him were some of the worst of her life. Beni had been no help of course, little rat that he was, and she had never lost even a wink of sleep over his demise. They had saved the day, killed the monster and gone home. And in the meantime, of course, she had met the love of her life. Had almost watched the man for whom it seemed her world revolved around hang- and those were nightmares that she still at times woke up from, reaching for Rick in the warmth of whatever bed they'd been in-, but had in the end found everything she'd ever wanted. Recognition, academic achievement, a family to fill the void left by a decades old loss.

But now her arms are empty, and Evy finda it hard to breathe. She is standing in Alex's room, a dozen tasks before her that need to be accomplished. Rick and Ardeth- and bless their friend, for coming so far even when they should have learned their lesson- are arranging transport back to Egypt by whatever route had gotten the Medjai to them so quickly. The logical part of Evy's mind was distantly curious about that, would wonder at just how far the reach of the Medjai was when they had the time to talk. But they have to get to Egypt first, to track down the monster who have her son and stop his plans and once again safe guard the world from an ancient evil. She is suppossed to be packing, to be working on that very thing. Books and weapons and what stores of cash were avaliable in the house, travel papers both real and forged. All things they will need to travel so far so quickly, and all things that can not be delayed.

But all she can think to do is to stand in her sons room- to look at the books and knick knacks, the clothing half tucked into the wardrobe from this last trip when they had let his pack his own trunk- and wonder if this is all she will ever have of her son. The boy with his fathers grin and his mother's eyes, and the love of new things that has come from two generations back. And is it that love that has set him on this path, or has she failed so that now even her son is in mortal peril--

Evy only realises she is crying when strong fingers brush against her face. Rick runs a calloused finger gently below her eye, removing the tear before it can fall. He is always there, a rock and a pillar and the voice of reason that she does not always heed as she should. She loves this man as fiercely as it is possible to love, and it is and will always be her intention to stay at his side. They built a life together doing what both of them, in their own way, love. But they have always done things together- in tandem if not agreement- or not at all. Their strength is in one another, in their family, but that strength was still reeling from the loss of one of it's members.

And Evy can see that same pain, the pain that rends her very soul in every second that her son is not in her arms, reflected in her husbands eyes. He is a protector, a provider, and the knows that the guilt will kill him as sure as any gun or knife if they do not get their son back. That they cannot survive this loss, even if they live through the attempt. 

And in that moment, Evy finds her anger. It has always been there, just under the surface. Pressed by grief and fear, hidden from her sight until she could see her way to it. But the pain in Rick's face is a light in that darkness, a spark to the tinder of her anger. The monster that once tormented her has her son, and she will not stand for it. Not when they have destroyed him before. Imhotep has grown foolish in his long sleep if he thinks he can stop them, for he has her son with him- who is brave and clever- and Evy Carnahan O'Connell on his heels. Egypt is in her blood, in her heart and mind, and she has never been afraid of work. Not in the face of academia, not in the face of despair, and certainly not in the face of a dead man whose name cannot even be spoken.

Stretching up to wrap her arms around his shoulders Evy draws Rick to her, and for just a brief moment they lean on each other. There is no need for words-- they have transcended that, in this moment, and understand each other perfectly. Evelyn is a mother and a fighter, a historian and a damn good shot. She is not afraid of the dark, not when she has such light around her, and she is not afraid of what lies ahead of them. Her son is there, and by God himself she will get him back.

Her own mother was an adventurer, and Evy inherited that well. But Evy herself is a librarian, and she knows no fear.


End file.
